Servers, and in particular microservers, may include multiple compute nodes placed on one or more circuit boards, e.g., server blades, service boards and so forth. These compute nodes may include a system-on-a-chip (SoC) and memory, as well as other supporting elements such as power or voltage regulation modules. Typically, compute nodes may be aligned with one another such that an airflow generated by a fan or other device to cool the compute nodes contacts upstream compute nodes before reaching downstream compute nodes. Such an arrangement may result in the upstream compute nodes raising the temperature of the cooling air flow such that the temperature of the cooling air experienced by the downstream compute nodes may be greater than that experienced by the upstream compute nodes. This may result in less efficient cooling of the downstream compute nodes and differences in operating temperature between the upstream and downstream compute nodes.